one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Left 4 Dead vs Left 4 Dead 2
Left 4 Dead vs Left 4 Dead 2 is Peep4Life's forty-second OMM. Description An inter-series battle between the eight survivors this time battling for game supremacy. '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 8''' FIGHTERS!' '''NO RESEARCH!' 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Campaign: No Mercy. Chapter 2: The Subway! The Left 4 Dead 1 survivors trudged up the stairs and entered a room full of pillars. Four other people were stood there also. It was the Left 4 Dead 2 survivors! But why were they here? Their story hasn't started yet?" Well, you see. The AI director (Peep4Life) has requested it so. Anyway, Nick noticed the new four people. Immediately, Nick's 'look out for number one' attitude kicked in. He did not trust any of the other four and after firing at Bill, all eight survivors opened fire! Survival of the fittest! Fight! The eight survivors fired on each other and took cover behind pillars. Bill and Louis were aiming for Nick and Rochelle respectively. Ellis got too confident and ran out close to his foes. Francis grabbed him threw his head into the pillar and damn well obliterated him with the auto shotgun. Ellis is dead. "What did you go and do?" ' Nick noticed what was going on and fired at Francis. Despite his best efforts though, the four Left 4 Dead 1 survivors moved up. Coach, Nick and Rochelle scurried back but just as they made the corner, Rochelle was shot in the head by a hunting rifle round. '''Rochelle is dead. "There goes repopulating the Earth." ' Nick and Coach took cover behind the generators. Louis broke for the minigun but Coach cut him down with his shotgun. 'Louis is dead. "The manager's down for the count." ' Zoey was distracted by the death of Louis and Nick capitalized, throwing a Molotov at her. Zoey ran forward and straight into Nick who executed her quickly. 'Zoey is dead. "One of those sick bastards just sealed all of their death warrants." ' Bill, enraged, threw a Molotov of his own, causing Nick and Coach to scatter. Coach picked up a crowbar and went for Francis who tackled him. They brawled while Nick and Bill battled. Bill ran out of ammo so ran down Nick. But Nick was too cunning and kicked Bill in the knee- the knee injured in Vietnam! Bill collapsed to a knee but just as Nick went to kill him, Francis came from behind and used a baseball bat over the back of Nick. As Nick picked himself up, Francis shot him in the back. 'Nick is dead. "You gonna be missed." ' Coach shot at both men. Francis jumped away but Bill was unable to. He fell against the table, dead. 'Bill is dead. "Rest in peace old man." ' Coach and Francis battled again. As Francis went to throw a Molotov, Coach tackled him. The fire exploded at their feet and ultimately took both men down. 'Coach and Francis are dead. "The survivors have been overwhelmed!" ' '''KO All eight survivors lay dead as the level restarted. "Ah shit, subway looks full of zombies!" Conclusion This melee is... a draw! Category:Peep4Life Category:Zombie Slayer Fights Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights